The gift of his sister
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Back on Earth, Justin is going to be very surprised about his stay at home, about a certain date. He did not know what that would entail. Pairing: Justin/Alex/Stevie/Harper. Rating M for smut.
1. A surprise for Justin

**A/N: Originally, I wanted to do a simple one shot, but it was too big, so it will be a two shot!**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - A surprise for Justin**

After taking a few days away from Wiz-Tech, Justin Russo was enjoying his free time on Earth.

What does it do? Nearly 6 months he could not return home because of the many unregulated affairs at the school of sorcerers, not to mention the new affairs of Chancellor Rudy Tootietootie entrusted to him incessantly. In short, he had managed to get time away from this crazy world.

So he was lying on the couch of his sister's apartment, which she shared in collocation with two of their friend, just as he had just woken up from his siesta. Rising, he could not see any of these three girls in his field of vision, he decides to inspect the room to see if he finds anyone.

Justin walked quietly towards the room in question, avoiding the various clothes and underwear scattered around, he will have to tell the girls to make an effort on the level of hygiene of life ... no, he wants to live. After avoiding walking on a bra, he reached the room and opened the door. He saw Stevie at her desk typing something on her laptop.

"Hey Stevie, where are Alex and Harper?" He asked quietly.  
"Yo, they went to the store to get us snacks" she replied without looking up from her computer.

It was several months since they had brought back Stevie Nichols, only the necessary spell had erased the "bad girl" from her memory and now she is the secretary/adviser of his sister for all she did, she and Harper. Justin had learned not to know too much about what his sister was doing, or he would have already lost his sanity.

Stevie was dressed in a black sleeveless blouse with grey skull print over, and black slick leggings. Very sexy.

Justin was right in a tight tank top and sweat pants, it was hot in the apartment and Alex had told him to make himself at home. Stevie blushing as she stole some discreet looks at her friend's brother. She licked discreetly lips at the sight of this beautiful muscular and sexy male, for months she has not known a man.

"So what are you doing?" He asked after a moment in silence.  
"I'm just working on the last sketch for Alex, sit in the meantime" she replies, pointing to the bed with her finger.

He nodded as he sat on the large bed, which could certainly accommodate several people to sleep, which the three girls shared.

Stevie asked Justin if he wanted water and he answered in the affirmative, she got up to take a small bottle in the mini-fridge in the room and walked to give him. When she was going to give his drink, she stumbled unfortunately and Justin found himself with his wet tank top and pants.

"I'm so sorry, Justin" she said with an apologetic tone.  
"Everything is fine, it's water" he answers with a smile.

Justin got up and took off his clothes, just leaving him in his boxers, and handed them to Stevie to dry. Having become very comfortable with his ex-girlfriend Juliet, Justin did not feel embarrassed by being almost naked facing Stevie, and she did not care. She hung wet clothes on the radiator to dry. Justin could not help but look at her ass when she bent over to do it, especially in her tight leggings.

He could not prevent his erection, very difficult to hide now, and Stevie turned and could not take his eyes off the big bump in his boxers.

Justin apologized but she grabbed his pack to stroke him. Stevie pushed the big man on the bed and mounted astride him to kiss him. Her tongue prayed for entry, quickly granted, and their tongues began a battle for domination, and Justin quickly won.

Stevie broke the kiss to remove her blouse, revealing her bra (with skulls too) in lace, which was quickly on the floor. Justin grabbed her left breast and began to lick and suck her nipple, rubbing circles around the other. She also removed her leggings and left her in her tanga.

She stood on her lap to slowly remove his boxers, releasing his big dick of mature man. Stevie licked her lips in anticipation, she was so hungry as she slowly caresses his cock. She wrapped her mouth around the tip and slowly bobbed her head up and down, gradually gaining speed.

Then she grabbed his cock in deep throat, making him moan. After a few minutes, Stevie removed her mouth from his cock and pulled out her string, before standing in front of the mirror and putting her hands on either side of the mirror. Then she turns her head to look at him.

"Fuck me, Justin" she said seductively, looking at him with soft eyes.

He did not need more motivation and quickly placed himself behind her. He pulled the big plug out of her ass, leaving her hole open under his eyes, then he inserted his cock into her anus very open. He closed her legs so that they fully feel the sensations offered: him of her ass on his cock, and she with his big cock filling her.

Justin pushed slowly into her, before retreating, repeating his actions several times. He accelerated his actions and steadily grabbed Stevie's ass, making her crazy of desire.

"Yes, fuck me Justin, fuck my bitch ass with your fucking big cock, faster, harder, YES, I WILL CUM" she shouted happily after a few minutes of fucking.

Justin withdrew from her anus to get ready to cum on her, and Stevie knelt down in front of him. He began to enjoy in her mouth and she swallowed everything.

Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hello my dear!"

* * *

At that moment, Justin felt a naked body hugging him from behind.

He turned to see his girlfriend Alex Russo, and her best friend Harper Finkle in very naughty lingerie. Both are in a set of undressed open, push-up bra & garter belts, leaving their nude crotch. Black&red for Alex and black&pink for Harper. Alex placed her lips on those of her brother, her lover, and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Exactly two months after the incident on the "Tower of Pisa", Alex had some major changes in her personality (something about becoming whole again with the good Alex and the bad Alex). The bad side of her personality influenced Alex's feelings and desires about Mason, and she loved her brother with a dark but passionate desire. So she just broke Mason's heart and teleported to her older brother's office to reveal her feelings about him all the time.

He was not for at the beginning, but even the modest and moralistic big brothers could not resist the naked and corrupting breasts of their little sisters. They did not promise great love, but they are together now, and Alex had a large number of sex partners exclusively feminine (she accepted no man except her brother), something with the fact that the bad Alex was a great lesbian. She also made sure that Stevie & Harper are always with her (like sex slaves) to satisfy her sex cravings when Justin is not there.

Back in the room, Harper walked over to Stevie, who is still recovering from her orgasm. The redhead knelt on top of her and takes her into a make-out session.

Alex rubbed his big brother's cock until he was hard again. She broke the kiss once he was ready, she pushed him on the bed and slid down his body until she was at his cock to take him eagerly caught in her mouth. Justin groaned before instinctively pushing Alex's head down on his cock.

She does not complain, she likes he is naughty and authoritative with her.

The other two girls were in a 69 on the bed, Harper on top. Stevie eagerly licked the redhead's pussy, while Harper was fingering her pussy with two fingers. Alex stopped sucking and lay down on her back, next to the girls. Justin stood on her and pushed deeply his cock, until his balls, in the pussy of her little slut of incestuous sister.

 **...**

 **A/N: That's where I cut the story in two parts, see you soon.**


	2. Orgy & creamery

**A/N: This is the last part, with more smutty than the previous one!**

 **At the end in the author's notes, I write a survey for those who love my stories, please answer it if you have a little time!**

 **...**

 **02 - Orgy & creamery**

 **Ten minutes later,**

After having changed positions several times, Alex has had the best orgasm for a long time, and cum in moaning on her brother's big cock.

Harper & Stevie had also cum moans of happiness, but all four were far from having finished. Feeling very wicked, Justin made three others copies of himself, identical to the original, except that his clones had two 9-inch dicks.

The three new Justin ordered their "females" to stand in position, making the girls hot of desires and ready to be fucked by their males. Alex, Harper & Stevie are now on their backs, legs up and hands on their buttocks to present their pussy/ass to the three men. Alpha Justin positioned himself in front of Harper, the only girl he has not yet fucked today, placed one dick at each hole before pushing into her.

Original Justin was a bit ashamed to cuckold his friend Zeke by fucking his fiancee, but strangely, he was no more ashamed than that (he did not know that Alex had a bit changed his moral compass). He just watched his clones fuck the girls as he masturbated in front of the view.

Beta Justin & Zeta Justin imitated the Alpha and pushed their dicks into their girls (Beta for Alex & Zeta for Stevie), the boys now spread their legs to see the faces of their bitch filled with delight at what they were doing to them, Really good.

While their groans and screams filled the room, the six continued this for nearly five minutes. Stevie was the first to cum as she had the first to be stimulated by her early session with Justin, she cum hard on his cocks, she was quickly followed by Harper who could not hold out any longer.

Alex was the last to cum the sexes of his big brother, displaying a stupid smile filled with happiness on her face.

Before his copies cum, Justin makes them change position. The girls are now on all fours on the bed in front of the original, while the clones continued to fuck their bitches from behind, with Harper on the left, Alex in the middle and Stevie on the right.

He continued to masturbate and the three girls opened their mouths. Justin finally pulled his load on the faces and hair of the three girls, making them look like vulgar harlots having spoiled their makeup. The three clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but not before have filled them with their seed in their holes.

The three sexy girls licked the sperm out of the body of the other until there was nothing left except in their hair.

"It was an fucking incredible of fuck" Justin said very happy.  
"Oh fucking yes, we'll have to start again very soon" Stevie added, nodding her head.  
"It was awesome but watching the mess" Harper says looking under their crotch, his sperm dripping out of their holes.  
"Who cares? With that, we're finally going to be pregnant" Alex announced with a big smile.  
"Oh Alex!" Justin sighed "what have you done?"

Alex looked up at "Morale Justin" making his return. She reveals to him that she has cast a spell on her and the girls to have all the chances of being engrossed. It's been a while since their mother, Theresa Russo, asks her when she will be grandmother. Now she is going to be very soon and left her in peace with her desires to be grandparents.

"And you two? how are you going to do with your boyfriends?" He asked them to care for their couples.  
"Oh, it's been a long time since Zeke knows I'm fucking with Alex & Stevie. I told him it was good for our couple so it will not be difficult to make her believe that carrying another man's child is normal" Harper explained to his crush, she had reeling her fiance to make sure that he is wearing a chastity cage and always remain a virgin.  
"I educated Dean to be the woman in our relationship, he will be delighted to play the babysitter and our child" Stevie responded in her turn, moaning remembering the last time she fucked the ass of his boyfriend Dean Moriarty, with her strap-on.

Justin sighed at the mess of his little sister/lover/girlfriend secretary. After all, if everyone is happy.

"By the way, if you want to know why I've organized this little orgy, it's because your birthday is for next month and you'll probably be on a mission by the council" Alex started to open her arms "then, happy birthday, Justin."

She jumped on her brother to hug him and kiss him. Justin smiles and returns the kiss of his sister.

Basically, he knows that his sister is a great romantic to inside.

* * *

 **Justin & Alex Apartment, NY  
** **Several months later,**

Justin Russo woke up again from the sofa.

After the foursome of his last visit, they had fucked again several times before he returned to the wizarding world, and again, he could not keep an eye on his sister while she was doing what only Alex Russo was doing while her big brother was not there.

When he opened his eyes, he could see Alex, Harper & Stevie waiting patiently for his awakening ... well, Alex was stroking his erect cock with her hand, which had to wake him up.

Alex Russo was wearing only a sexy apron, barely hiding her nipples and crotch. Harper Finkle wore a black transparent body, with a heart-shaped neckline, and an opening to the crotch and her hard nipples. Stevie Nichols simply wore a blue lace collar, connected to her breasts.

The girls had one thing in common: they had their bellies pregnant for more than 8 months, and their big breasts filled with milk ready for the children of Justin to be born. They were so full of milk that they had to be milked regularly, probably a side effect of the spell. It does not matter!

"Hey babe" Alex said by kissing him "I had an idea with the girls and we decided to open a creamery."

Harper & Stevie shake their heads as they lovingly caress his body.

Justin looked up, what idea his sister just had? He does not know why but he has a bad feeling about it.

"We already have a lot of milk for the three of us, but it's not enough for our family business, so we will need a lot more girls to get pregnant to get their milk" Alex explained as she tenderly caressed his virility from top to bottom "I have already found a farm outside the city, and I have made a list of girls that you must impregnated."  
"It would be better if you resign, you're all alone at this boring school and you miss us a lot" Stevie said, kissing his chest.  
"And do not worry about the kids, our boyfriends will make the nannies and we've already thought of several special teachers for raising them" Harper continued smiling.

Oh great, they will now start a breeding to make their creamery. And now what?

"Oh, Juliet called and I shared my idea with her. She's coming to help us and I agree that she join our harem" Alex smiled before taking his cock in her mouth.

Ah yes, his ex-girlfriend vampire and as seductive than his sister will join their business

Yep, these girls will end up killing him one of these days!

 **...**

 **A/N: So much for this story, I hope you liked it!**

 **So I wanted to know what you like in WOWP stories (pairings, style, practices, OCs, ...). It is for the next stories that I will write and I wanted to know your opinion, I am open to most things, so do not hesitate. Thank you!**


End file.
